


Тем выше смерти цветы, чем ближе мне ты

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Эрен почти позволил себя поцеловать.
Relationships: Eren Yaeger/Zeke Yaeger, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Тем выше смерти цветы, чем ближе мне ты

В его глазах читается откровенная тоска. Ловким движением руки он заправляет за ухо длинную прядь тёмных волос, а затем обращает к нему свой пронизывающий взгляд.

Зик же задумывается над тем, как Эрену удаётся смотреть на людей столь выразительно, что по телу невольно проходятся мурашки. 

Или же ему одному становится от этих взглядов не по себе? 

Им пока не стоит прикасаться друг к другу, Зик прекрасно об этом помнит. Поэтому он просто сокращает разделяющее их расстояние до минимума и, оставляя на чужих губах тепло от своего дыхания, застывает на месте. 

Эрен не выглядит удивлённым. Он не отталкивает его, не бьёт по лицу и не отодвигается назад, лишь стоит на месте, невольно замерев. Губы у Эрена наверняка тёплые и явно искусанные, вот только сам он весь напряжённый, готовый в любой момент отпрянуть назад или дать отпор. 

Но в итоге не происходит ничего. Они просто стоят, практически прижимаясь друг к другу, и ему хочется, чтобы этот момент длился вечность.

Однако уже через пару секунд Зик отстраняется, внутренне приходя в восторг от одного только осознания произошедшего.

Эрен почти позволил себя поцеловать.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он, не сводя пытливого взгляда со своего старшего брата.

— Проявление любви, — пожимает плечами Зик и стойко выносит чужое пристальное внимание. Ему за себя не стыдно, он уже давно осознал, чего хочет от этой войны, от этого мира и от их отношений. Поэтому нисколько не раскаивается в почти содеянном. 

— Какого рода любви? — голос Эрена звучит слегка тише, однако мужчина не зацикливает на этом своё внимание.

— Всей, что существует? — предполагает Зик, особо не задумываясь над классификацией его чувств к брату. Он для него товарищ, он для него друг, он для него родной человек и он для него любовь. Зик желал о нём заботиться, Зик желал за ним следовать, Зик желал за него воевать и желал с ним жить. А ещё он желал его. 

— Ты не можешь меня целовать.

И Зик послушно кивает, принимая закономерный отказ. Он собирается отойти от брата чуть дальше, чтобы вернуть тому его личное пространство, в которое он так бесцеремонно посмел вторгнуться.

Голос Эрена вынуждает его остановиться:

— Не сейчас.

Зик думает, что ему послышалось.

— Но потом? — Зик надломано усмехается, с хрупкой надеждой, разливающейся горячим теплом в грудной клетке. Если существует хотя бы один крохотный шанс, если существует малейшая возможность, то…

— Но потом, — говорит Эрен.

Слова его звучат как обещание. 

И приговор.


End file.
